Life in Fairy Tail
by Mystery Guest
Summary: Join in the adventures of Arisu, Arumi, Niki and Merodi and the Fairy Tail gang as they ride the rollercoaster of life. Warning: May be more OC-centered.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I just own my OCs and plot.

**Chapter 1: Newcomers**

It was a unusually quiet day at Fairy Tail with most of the more rowdy members out on missions. Today, only Mirajane, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Natsu, Happy and Gray were there (along with several nameless others who were enjoying the rare peace). Erza was off on an S-class mission. Natsu decided that he didn't want to anger Lucy by starting a fight with Gray. He hoped Levy would hurry up and come back from her mission with Shadowgear already so that Lucy would stop being so moody. Just when he was beginning to become veeery bored, so bored that he would risk angering Lucy just so he could have something to do, he suddenly smelled strangers at the door. He was about to open his mouth to say something about the incoming strangers when...

BAM! The guild doors burst open. Nobody (except Natsu who had swiveled around, eyes narrowed dangerously at the strangers) turned around, to them, this was normal. However, an unfamiliar voice shouting "I wanna join this guild! " soon had their attention. ( A/N: haha, Natsu already knew~) As heads turned to check out the loud newcomer (Natsu realized they didn't pose a threat and relaxed), a girl about six foot tall with short brown hair cut in a stylish bob wearing boyish clothing, the guild heard another, slightly softer sound (Natsu, being a dragonslayer with sharp hearing, heard someone mutter "stupid") before said stranger was smacked harshly on the head by a leggy girl about five foot three with glasses and dark black hair. (A/N: Henceforth, Glasses girl will be called "Megane", which is japanese for "glasses" until she is named.) She must have been hit the loud girl pretty hard, considering said girl immediately hurtled towards the ground and collapsed in a heap.

The taller girl rubbed her now sore head (and newly formed bump) vigorously and got up, all while glaring at her attacker. "What was that for?! " she yelled.

But before Megane could respond, another girl (this time a short, petite redhead) retorted, rolling her eyes, " 'Cause you were being stupid, duh."

"I agree Ki-chan, it's reckless, not to mention embarrassing, when you do that in public. Did you really have to do that?" A honey blonde quipped, stepping through the now open doorway and into the guild's view.

Crossing her arms against her ample chest, she arched an eyebrow at the girl she called Ki-chan, who was currently scratching her head with a sheepish look. The girl was tall like the rest of the group (with the obvious exception of the redhead who was clearly the smallest of them, not to mention the most sarcastic). Like Ki-chan, she wore clothes that were boyish and looked a bit big on her, along with combat boots. Judging from the way she stood, she looked to be a fighter, with a real fiery temper to match. Her small companion didn't look any less intimidating either. In fact, despite her totally non-threatening height, the redhead seemed to be the most aggressive of them all. Ki-chan looked like she would be more mature, but as previously displayed, she was a little bit of an impulsive, destructive, loudmouth. Megane seemed to be the calmest. She looked like she was the weakest of the group but who would think so, after witnessing her earlier violent tendencies and super strength? Though to be totally honest, she didn't seem as scary as the rest of her friends. In fact, the way she dressed, (pretty conservative by Fairy Tail standards, but still feminine) and acted gave her a friendly and generally harmless, girl-next-door image.

All the guild members were stunned by the sudden spectacle. They remained silent for a while, absorbing the scene before them, before roaring with laughter. Then, a small cough, barely audible was heard by Mira, who was standing next to Master at the bar. Nobody else noticed the little old man getting more angry with each passing second he was ignored. Bracing herself, Mira cautiously, and wisely, stepped back a few steps, giving Master the space she knew he would need when he reached his breaking point and turned giant-sized. She stepped back not a moment too late. A few seconds later, Master blew up. Becoming a giant, he angrily slammed his gigantic fist down, crushing a noisy Natsu and Gray combo as well as other members, yelling "SHUT UP YOU DAMN NOISY CHILDREN!". Only Wendy, the girls at the door, and some lucky ones escaped Master's wrath. Wendy, being smart, had simply stepped out of the way when she noticed Master growing. The others, besides our girls who are far away from the bar, were merely lucky they weren't in the vicinity of Master's fist.

Not surprisingly, the entire guild fell silent, though there were still a few here and there that fidgeted restlessly. However, the guild was quiet enough, in fact, it was so uncharacteristically silent, that even Lucy, who up till then was still zoned out, snapped to attention. She swung her head around wildly, trying to locate the source of the silence. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she noticed her friends standing in the guild's doorway. As her mind processed the fact that her friends were here at the guild, she felt everyone's eyes shift to her.

**Lucy POV**

I was just daydreaming about all the fun things the girls and I could do now that they're here. Yup, just alternating between happiness and depression as I switched from basking in the bliss of having my childhood friends stay with me to agonizing over how to pay my rent and (temporarily) support so many people, when I noticed that overwhelming silence in the guild. Curious by this un-Fairy Tail-like display, I took a quick glance around in an attempt to figure out the cause. My wandering gaze found Arumi's surprised ones. I guess whatever managed to shush the guild had shocked her. I smiled reassuringly at her. Her eyes widened as she (finally) noticed me. Her face broke into a smile. I involuntarily shiver and brace myself.

Oops. Not good, I think she just saw me, which means... Ah well. I guess it's ok as long as she's not looking at me with those scared eyes again. Speaking of which, what happened just now anywa- SLAM! BANG! Before I could even finish my thought, I felt something collide into me. Though I had initially braced myself for the impending attack, I had slightly lowered my guard when my attention drifted off.

Curses. That hurt."Oww..." I groaned. As I automatically moved to rub my aching head, I realized that I couldn't. There was something holding my arms down. Frantically, I opened my eyes and looked down at my midriff. There, hugging me like there was no tomorrow was the projectile that hit me, Arumi.

"Sheesh." I muttered. "What a way to thank me." Sighing in defeat, I awkwardly lifted my hands and prodded the unmoving girl. Did she hit her head or something? She seems to be unconscious. After checking that she was fine, I gently poked her in the ribs. She groaned in pain. Satisfied with my "revenge", I proceeded to look around me. I noted that I was now on the floor with the rest of the girls surrounding me while my guildmates looked on, some in amusement while others in worry.

**Arumi POV**

That little old man's transformation scared me so much! I definitely don't want to make him mad. Why'd everyone laugh so hard anyway? Are we that funny? I don't think so... Ahhhh...What am I gonna do? I think I'm starting to freak out!

Just when I was about to sink into panic mode, my eyes met Lu-chan's chocolate brown eyes. She smiled. Her smile felt so reassuring, I felt all my shock and fear melt away. I saw her unconsciously brace herself when I smiled back. I frowned. Are my smiles that scary? I shook my head of negative thoughts. Never mind, I'll find out why later.

Using the Air Amulet Merodi gave me for my birthday, I ran as fast as I could towards Lu-chan. I must have moved too fast because the next thing I know, "Owwww!" I whined from the floor, oblivious to all around us as pain swept through my body. I slowly opened my eyes. Realizing what position I put Lu-chan in, I quickly unwrapped my arms from around her waist and got up. Once up on my feet, I reached down and helped Lu-chan up. "Sorry." I mumble. "Didn't mean to hug you that hard. I was just so excited."

**General POV**

Meanwhile, the rest of the girls had stayed where they were. They didn't seem to be as frightened by Master's sudden transformation as Megane. In fact, Shortie, seemingly unintimidated by Master's sudden display of power, whispered in Blondie's ear. "Wow, somebody sure is eye-catching."

Nodding her agreement, Blondie whispered back. "Yeah! I know right?

Next to her, Ki-chan silently nodded. She'd sobered up once Master did his thing and grew. Ever since then, she was on guard. Her face bore an expression so serious, the two girls next to her couldn't help but become serious as well.

Satisfied with the guild's obedience, Master returned to his original size. Clearing his throat, Master said sternly," If you would like to join our guild, please come in and introduce yourself. Tell us why you wish to join Fairy Tail."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 2**

Hearing his request, the girls smiled and simultaneously replied, "Hai!" They walked in the door with confidence, heads held high, shoulders rolled back, big smiles on their faces, and stopped in front of Master. They looked unsure about who would speak first but eventually decided by playing rock, paper, scissors. "Jankenpon!" Megane played Ki-chan and won. With the other pair, Shorty won over Blondie. The two winners then played each other while the losers did the same. Readying themselves again, they yelled "Jankenpon!" This time, Megane lost to Shorty. Ki-chan lost to Blondie. (A/N: as they are my OCs I, the author, reserve the right to call them by their description before their names are revealed, which will happen veeery soon. I promise. )

"Oh man!", she cried," I can't believe I lost again!"

"Guess you just have bad luck today", Blondie shrugged nonchalantly.

"You don't need to rub it in." Ki-chan replied.

"I wasn't trying to rub it in!" Blondie defended.

"Right. Whatever."

Blondie opened her mouth to retort back but she never got the chance. Megane, impatient of their childish squabbling and embarrassed by the many amused eyes watching them, interrupted the fight. Whacking the both of them hard, she said as quietly as she could (but the guild still heard her 'cause they were really quiet), "You guys~ just stop talking so we can start introducing ourselves." Luckily for the duo rubbing their heads and groaning in pain, they were smart enough to look at Megane's eyes before replying. Why? Because said girl was glaring at them with a demonic look in her eyes equal in scariness to Erza's. Yes, Megane can be scary when she wanted to be. Natsu caught the whole exchange and shuddered, thinking She's just like Lucy when she gets mad. Happy, poor unfortunate Happy, was standing right behind the two girls and received a full view of the evil glare. He thought She's scaryyyyyyy, and immediately edged closer to Natsu. Noticing the obvious cowering of the people in front of her, Megane blinked, her eyes immediately softening. She blushed and apologized while giving them a deep bow. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Did I scare you? I'm soo sorry..."

"Eh?! It's ok, I wasn't scared or anything." Natsu said bravely, despite shivering with fear earlier. Beside him, Happy nodded vigorously. He, like his master, would not admit that he was scared of the newcomer. Of course he wasn't scared, not at all.

Megane raised her head and gave a them a bright smile. She observed that the guy she scared had bright pink hair. Weird hair color. Looks good on him though. Then, shifting her eyes, she looked around at the duo she had hit earlier. They were still holding their heads and glaring at each other but, Megane noted with relief, dared not do anything again lest they get more than a hit-and-glare. Shorty, getting fed up with the situation, took charge.

Clapping her hands to get attention, she exclaimed, " Hai! Atashi wa namae wa Arisu. (translation: Yes! My name is Alice.) I use fire magic. " At this, everyone gasped. Some even glanced at Natsu to see his reaction. Natsu, on the other hand, was very excited. He couldn't wait to get to know a fellow fire mage. When he first heard her mention her magic, his ears perked right up and his interest shot up out of the roof. He badly wanted to befriend the girl but decided to wait until introductions were over. He was secretly afraid of Megane's retribution if he interrupted. The others, seeing Natsu behaving himself, were mildly shocked but shrugged it off. Alice, and co., had noticed the gasps, though they chose to move on. Resuming her introduction, Alice continued cheerfully, "I love the color red and I'm nice." She paused for a moment before adding, "Unless you make me mad, steal my things, hurt my friends and or family or do anything bad. Then, I won't be nice. (here, she glared a little at everyone to get her point across before brightening up and smiling) Anyways, yoroshiku ne!"

Next was Megane. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then, pasting on a wide smile on her face she opened her eyes and said, " Ohayo minna-san. Watashi wa namae wa Arumi. Jyuurokku sai.(translation: Good morning everyone. My name is Arumi.16 years old.) My favorite color is green. Just like Arisu said, if you anger me, (Megane's face darkened and Natsu and Happy started to shiver uncontrollably) or any of them (nodding towards the girls), then prepare for hell (insert evil smirk)." Then she smiled a full smile before giving them a chirpy " Domoyoroshiku! (translation: best regards A/N: translate dot google dot com, I love you) " and bowing once more. Arumi felt like she had forgotten something in her introduction but she couldn't remember what it was. That is, until Arisu poked her in the sides, earning a loud yelp similar to a puppy that got its tail stepped on from the girl. Well, that, and a confused "What?"

To which Arisu replied with a simple, " Magic."

"Huh?" Arumi asked, still majorly confused.

"**Magic.**" Arisu repeated, stressing the word.

Again, she was met with another questioning look from Arumi. Giving up, she sighed in frustration.

Arumi, still puzzled but getting increasingly more annoyed with every action of Arisu, repeated "What?". She was irritated. She wanted to figure out what she forgot! She knew it was important. Now, what was it again?

Then, Ki-chan, sensing the tension in the air, snapped her fingers. "I got it!" Everyone looked at her. She, however, ignored them, instead, turning to Arumi. "Mi-chan, you forgot to tell them what your magic is! I think that's what Ri-chan was getting at!"

Comprehension dawning on her formerly confused face, she breathed out an "Oh! Right. Thanks." Turning to Arisu, she whispered, "Thanks for reminding me."

"No prob." Arisu whispered back, before muttering under her breath. "Glad you finally got it.."

Clearing her throat and ignoring Arisu's complaint, Arumi added, "I use a combination of ice and water magic."

Seeing that she was done, Blondie quickly stepped up. She spoke in a sweet melodious voice. "Atashi wa Merodi desu! (translation: I am Merodi!) I am twelve years old. I like colorful things, especially those that are yellow, blue, and pink. I love animals and I'm a air magic user. Usually, I'm a okay and cheerful girl...That is, until you make me mad or I'm in a bad mood. So please don't make me mad and you'll be safe." She finished with her signature innocent smile.

Ki-chan, deciding to get introductions over with, walked next to Merodi. Drawing in a deep breath of air, she opened her mouth and yelled energetically, " Yosh! Minna-san, atashi wa Niki. (translation: Right! Everyone, I am Niki.) I don't like pink. My favorite color is purple. I use earth magic." Like the other three before her, Niki paused, putting on a menacing expression with a bone-chilling growl to match, she threatened, " Make me mad and I'll bury you alive. In other words, don't mess with me." She switched back to normal. "Oh, and I'm fourteen and Arisu is fifteen but still shorter than I am." She informed while leaning on Arisu. Of course Arisu got mad. She tried to calm herself but Niki kept doing it. Eventually, Arisu burst and jabbed Niki really hard with her elbow, causing the girl to double over and fall to the ground. Before that, Arumi and Merodi had wisely stepped out of the way. They acted like this sort of thing happened often. Everyone else sweat dropped. Some of them now fostered a newfound respect (and some fear) for the newcomers.

After introductions were over, Master clapped his hands twice to get attention. Addressing the girls, he said emotionally, "Good job! I admire your loyalty to your family. You are hereby accepted into Fairy Tail. From now on, you are part of our Fairy Tail family. Please treat all of my children well. Please come with me to get your stamps and then I'll leave you to get acquainted with your new family. "

Smiling, the girls answered, "Hai!"

They then followed Master to his office. The members of Fairy Tail knew then that things at the guild would be rowdier than it used to because the girls are really quite entertaining, not to mention interesting. After all, they hadn't had any new people apply to be members for quite some time now. And, certainly not four girls at the same time when they could have applied at all-girls Mermaid Heel. Apparently, new generation mages prefer power-thirsty Sabertooth or other guilds over Fairy Tail who was infamous for its powerful but destructive members. Down by the bar, Master Macarov beamed at the strange newcomers before leading them upstairs to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

Chapter 3

To the Master's Office Part 1

Along the way, they passed by the bar. Noticing Lucy, the girls smiled and slightly waved at her, causing her to smile and wave back. It was also at this point that Mirajane joined the party. This caused Merodi to give a small squeak. She respected the white-haired beauty, and acknowledged her strength. Actually, that was one of the reasons why she wanted to join Fairy Tail in the first place. The other reason was that the group had needed the guild's protection and a place to stay. You see, the girls were the daughters of successful businessmen and their equally talented wives. None of the girls' parents cared about them much. They paid attention to the girls when they needed them for something like having them befriend children of other powerful people. That's why, one day, after Arumi had a fall-out with her father, she decided it was the last straw and that the time had come to leave the house. She notified her friends of her plan but swore all of them to secrecy.

**Yay~ Flashback time!**

For days, she stored up her necessities. She carefully hoarded all the nonperishable foods in her seemingly bottomless bag (it was limited edition bag magicked to carry an impossible amount of objects) and packed suitcases of clothes and other essential utensils. When the designated day came about, Arumi summoned her familiar, Icy, a snow teddy, to carry her stuff. She destroyed any and all tracking devices on her belongings, jumped into her favorite green turtle car, and drove out. One by one, she rounded up the girls and together, with their heads held high, they walked out of their abusive families and into a new life filled with laughter, fun, and most importantly, love. They would take no more of the treatment they had received thus far from their parents.

Naturally, they chose to seek help from Fairy Tail, as not only was one of their own there, but also, Fairy Tail was strong enough to repel all enemy guilds their parents might hire to retrieve them. Their journey from Hargeon to Magnolia went by all too slowly, lengthened by the girls' fear of their parents' wrath should they find out that their pawns had decided to walk off the chessboard of their life. On the way to Magnolia city, the girls got lost multiple times due to Arumi's fantastic navigation skills. But after many twists and turns, they finally arrived at Magnolia, thanks to Arisu's GPS. The girls' fears had been soothed somewhat on the trip there. Upon arrival, they felt their excitement rising. They were starting over. Fresh. A new beginning. It was exhilarating yet frightening at the same time. They wanted to just race down to Fairy Tail right away. But the thought of leaving behind a trail of breadcrumbs for their parents to find held them back. They had successfully gotten to Magnolia, yes, but what about Arumi's car and their luggage? Where would they stay? At the thought of potentially being found out, the girls' excitement immediately decreased. They put their heads together in an attempt to form a feasible plan.

After much deliberation, Niki sighed. Pulling away from the group, she pulled out her phone to play some games. The others felt her pull away and decided to just give thinking a rest. If worse came to worse, they figured, they could just sleep in the car. It was roomy enough for all of them anyway. Grinning, the quartet raced out of the station and out on the streets. It was while they were outside that Arumi brought up the great point that they didn't know where they were, let alone be able to find Fairy Tail. Of course, being the one with the worst direction sense ever, Arumi didn't understand why the girls suddenly rolled their eyes at her. Confused, she asked, "What?"

To which Arisu replied sarcastically, "That's why we use that little device we call a GPS, smartie."

"Yeah, Mi-chan! We could ask someone for directions or call Lu-chan and ask her how to get there. There are plenty of ways to get to where we want to go, so don't freak out on us. Don't worry about it. We still have some cash left over and I'm sure we can find jobs either as mages or as workers somewhere. Just relax. Pretend we're here to have fun and visit Lu-chan." Niki counseled.

"Fine. I don't understand why we even brought a GPS. I mean it's not like I didn't know where I was going. It's been such a long time since we came to visit Lu-chan that I forgot the way...(pause). Wait a sec! (turning to Arisu and grabbing her shoulders) Why'd you bring a GPS?! They could use that to track us!" Then, giving herself a smack on the forehead, she continued, "Oh my god! I can't believe we even brought our phones! Did you guys check your stuff for bugs? We need to get new phones! Now!"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down Mi-chan. Or else you'll start hyperventilating. It's fine. I made sure we had a scrambler up and running the minute we left Hargeon. They can't track us. I had the expert himself make it for me, so there's no problem. Just calm down. Seriously. Before you faint on us again. We're gonna need you as bait if they come for us." Niki said conciliatorily.

Arumi's eyebrow twitched. "What was that about me being bait?" She growled threateningly.

"Really. Of all the things I said you're most concerned about the bait part?" Now, it was Niki's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Arumi rolled her eyes. "Of course not. That part just struck me as odd. I mean, if They really wanted us all, do you really think me being bait is satisfactory enough? Besides, you guys need me."

"Need you for what? We have a tech expert on our side (sorta), three strong mages and their familiars, and good navigation skills, why would we need you?" Arisu retorted.

"Ouch. That hurts my heart so much to hear that, especially from you dear Risu-chan~" Arumi pouted. She pretended to clench her heart like it hurt, effectively brushing the retort off. "Come on~ You know you need me~ You need a leader and that's what I am. Plus, I know you guys wouldn't risk yourselves running away with me if you didn't care about me. And~ the tech expert you speak of lives in my bag."

Arisu was about to snap back with a witty comeback when she was interrupted by Merodi.

"Has it ever occurred to you that we may have followed you because we wanted to escape from Them?" Merodi asked Arumi calmly, not only rudely interrupting Arisu but also effectively interjecting herself into the conversation.

"Oh. Yeah. That too, I guess. But admit it. The main reason was because you guys care about me and or want an adventure right? And an adventure we shall have!"

"Fine. Believe whatever you want. I still think you're delusional." Arisu complied with a roll of her eyes and a sigh.

"And I still think you're cute when you're being so stubborn like that." Arumi shot back. "By the way, since we got the problem of being followed out of the way, does anybody have any idea what we should do now?"

The others groaned. "Argh! Don't remind me. I've got a headache thanks to this." Arisu complained.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. You don't think. Sorry. I forgot. Let me rephrase that. So, Mero-chan and Ki-chan~ what do you think we should do now?"

"Ohhhhhhhhh! Ri-chan you just got owned!" Merodi and Niki yelled out in unison. Both used the opportunity to slap Arisu on the back.

Arisu growled. "Har har. Very funny. NOT! What about you Mi-chan? What's your smart idea?"

"My idea?" Arumi asked.

"Yeah! Your idea. If you have time to make fun of me then you should have time to think of a good plan."

"Ooooh. Someone's touchy today. For your information, I do have a plan. It's called:'Let's call Lu-chan and have her help us.' Doesn't it sound like such an awesome plan?"

"No. It's not an awesome plan. If we were just gonna rely on Lu-chan to help us out then what's the point of dragging us along with you?" Arisu objected grumpily.

"Awwwww~ Ri-chan are you jealous? (Arisu mumbled: "Who's jealous? Not me!") Don't be. You know the reason I brought you with me. If you don't, then you really are stupid. But, just to be clear. I wanted you guys to come because I didn't want to leave you guys behind. You came with me because you were also tired of your lives and didn't want to be controlled by Them anymore. However, in order to succeed in running away, we are going to need the help of someone who's done that before. Someone like Lu-chan. Any questions, objections or comments?"

"Actually...", glancing at Arisu, Merodi said tentatively," I think that's a good idea."

"Yeah. I agree." Niki seconded.

"Good. 'Cuz that's what I was about to do anyway." Arumi responded in a business-like tone.

Fishing her phone out from her bag, Arumi flipped it open and turned it on. Once it was on, she swiftly ran through her contacts and dialed Lucy's number. After a few seconds, Lucy picked up.

"Hello? Mi-chan? What's up? Why are you calling me so early in the morning?" Lucy answered the phone with a drowsy voice. Early? But the sun was already up. Weird. Frowning, Arumi glanced over at the clock. It said 4:30 a.m. No wonder Arisu was so cranky just now. It was too early. Arumi shrugged and returned her attention to the phone call.

"Hello? Lu-chan. Are you busy right now?" She asked.

" Not really. Anyway, what do you need so early in the morning?" **(A/N: This is Lucy, btw.)**

"Um...the girls and I are currently at Magnolia station right now. We..um...kinda ran away from home..." Arumi said timidly.

" 's nice." There was a short pause before Lucy finally understood what Arumi just said. She bolted upright from her bed and yelled into the phone. "WHAT?! Why'd you guys run away? Nevermind, don't answer that question. So, you're at the station right now? Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Um...yeah...about that. We kinda sorta drove here so... what are we gonna do with all our stuff and my car? Could you find us a place to stay for a while? Just until we settle down and start earning money. I promise we'll pay you back."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'll help you. You guys can room with me. We'll talk about what to do with the rent later. Just let me get dressed and I'll be there ok?"

"Mm. Ok. Thanks. While you're on your way, I guess we could try looking to see if there are any jobs."

"Good thinking. Stay safe. Bye. I'll be there in about 10 minutes. What part of the station are you?"

"Uh...If I'm not mistaken, I think we're in the visitor's parking lot, parked near the station. If it helps, there's a person selling stuff on the street corner across the road from us. There's also a river on our left. Don't worry, we'll stay in the general area. Niki and I will go look for some jobs while the other two just stay in the car. You know their numbers right?"

"Yeah... I think I know where you are now. Hold on. Don't move away from that area. I live quite close to the station. If you are where I think you are, then I'll be there faster. About the car, don't you have that bottomless bag? Why don't you just get Him to make you a garage in there to keep it? After all, tinkering is his forte."

"By Him, do you mean Kai? I suppose I could ask him to do that...Nice idea Lu-chan! Problem is, how am I supposed to stuff the car in? The opening is too small for even my turtle (car). Argh, nevermind. I'm sure Kai has something we can use to shrink the car. If not, then we can ask Sebastian to fix us a shrinking potion. He's Kai's friend. I think he came with us. He's an expert on potions and such, so he should be able to help us out. Anyway, I'll get them working. You just get here with Leo and the rest. We still have a bit of money left. We can survive on that for a while so you aren't so burdened. By the way, thanks for having us."

"Sure. No problem. We're friends aren't we?"

"Seriously, thanks Lucy."** (A/N: The girls only call each other by their given names when they're serious.)**

"You're absolutely welcome. Hey, how about you guys join Fairy Tail too? Then we could form a team and go on missions together! That'd be fun! We could even have a picnic!"

"Sounds great. I can't wait."

"Ok. I'm almost there. How about we hang up for now so you can get your boys to work on the shrinking?"

"Yeah. Ok. See you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Snapping her phone closed, Arumi turned to the others. " Ok, so Lu-chan said it was ok to room with her for a while. She's on her way so all we have to do is wait. I gotta get Kai and Sebastian to start working on building a garage in my bag and something to shrink the car. That's all. You guys can just do whatever while we wait."

Then, she pressed a hidden button inside her bag. There was a flicker of soft light and a small male appeared. He was balancing on the edge of the bag looking cool as can be. He was dressed in typical scientist style. That is, with a large white lab coat, safety goggles, gloves, and all the necessary lab safety equipment.

Upon regaining his balance, he gave Arumi a respectful bow, wobbling as he did so. Arumi caught him in her palm just as he was about to fall off the edge. He quickly straightened himself up, brushing off any dust on his coat as he did so. After making himself presentable, he cleared his throat to speak. When he spoke, he spoke with a soft but professional voice that suited him perfectly.

"Good morning Miss. Kai is a bit preoccupied right now so I came in his place. I hope you don't mind." Pausing, he peered into Arumi's eyes.

Resisting the urge to squish the cute fellow to death, Arumi smiled at the man. "Oh no. Not at all. In fact, I was going to ask you a favor anyway. Would that be alright with you?"

"Of course."

"Really?" The man nodded. Arumi's smile widened. "Thanks Seb! Would you please be so kind as to make me some shrinking potion for the car? Just something that'll make the car small enough to fit in the bag is good enough."

"Well then, you're in luck. I just happen to have a bottle of shrinking potion with me right now." With that, he reached into his coat and produced a small bottle of greenish liquid. On the bottle was a label that said 'Shrinking Potion'. "Would you like me to splash the car with it now?"

"Oh. No thanks. We have to wait till Lu-chan gets here. She should be here soon."

"That is quite alright. I shall go back and accompany Kai for a while. Just holler when you need me and I'll come out."

"Ok thanks. Wait, Seb?"

Seb turned around questioningly, "Yes? Did you need anything else?"

"Yes. Would you be so kind as to tell Kai that I need him to build a garage to put the car in?"

"I most certainly will. Anything else you wish to add?"

"Oh. No. Nothing. Thanks Seb."

"Very well then. If you're all set, I'll go notify Kai of your request. See you in a little bit." With a curt nod, Seb disappeared into the depths of the bag.

Lucy arrived five minutes later with her keys in tow. Arumi summoned Seb again. This time, Kai also appeared. Seb quickly shrank the car and everything inside it. Then, Kai drove it into the garage that he somehow managed to build in such a short amount of time before both disappeared back into the depths of the bag with a small poof. (Of course, the girls thanked both Seb and Kai before the pair vanished.) The quintet then walked back to Lucy's apartment, chatting all the way. They were still talking when they arrived at Lucy's house. After a short tour of the apartment, the girls were tired out so Lucy led them to her room where Arumi promptly took out four sleeping bags from her special bag. The girls settled in. Soon, the sound of snoring could be heard. Lucy smiled as she watched her friends sleep. They were probably tired out by the long drive here. Deciding she shouldn't disturb them, Lucy got ready to leave for the guild. She left a short note next to Arumi explaining where she went and how to get there. She also left an emergency number for them to call if something happened and they needed help.

**(A/N: This brings us back to the present. Lucy was moody at the guild because 1. She was woken up early so she didn't sleep enough, and 2. She was deep in thought about how to help her friends. She was also too preoccupied to notice that the newcomers were her friends until they walked past her when they followed Master to his office. The girls were slightly intimidated by Master's sudden size change so they didn't greet Lucy when they passed her. They only slightly waved and smiled at her.)**


End file.
